Literally Edwin Drabbles
by justsnowy
Summary: Just random Edwin drabbles. Probably things I get ideas about at 3 in the morning. I don't own this anime, only the fics in it! And there are other characters supporting the story, like Al (mah boi) or Roy's crew. (If you see Roy x Riza, consider this a warning) Rated for language.


**_Hewwo! This is my first... first fanfic of an anime. And I chose Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood lol._**

 ** _I don't own FMAB or its plotline, I just own this lil drabble idea I had at ONE IN THE DAMN MORNING._**

 ** _Constructive Critism is GREATLY appreciated!_**

...

"You're an idiot, you know," Winry muttered with a sigh, fixing up the arm Edward had broken yet again for what felt like the millionth time this month. "One day I'll just stop fixing it up all together."

Ed looked at her from the side of his eye and raised an eyebrow saying, "You couldn't do that even if you tried."

"Are you underestimating my limits?!"

He laughed while rolling his eyes, staring at the ceiling. "Pretty sure if I was you'd hit me with that wrench. And I don't want that to happen... again."

"Not my fault." With one turn of a screw, Winry was done and sat up, admiring her work. "You're all done. If you come back in another week—"

"I'm not that reckless!" Ed complained as he sat up and started to move the arm a little.

"Don't lie to yourself."

"Ye of little faith." He stood up and stretched out, looking around the dusty room. "You should cle—"

A wrench was met with his head, causing him to crumple a bit with a loud "OW" escaping his mouth.

"I just fixed your arm I can break it," Winry hissed, angrily glaring at him.

"You wouldn't." Ed shoved his hands in his pants pockets, walking toward the door. He glanced back to see Winry standing in the middle of the room with folded arms. "And thank you."

The girl looks genuinally surprised, her mouth ajar.

"What do I not say thank you?" Edward asked, turning back to her.

"I mean you do..." Winry sighed and said, "but not directly."

" _You're surprised for that_?!" He sighs and walks over, looking down at her before blinking once and maybe twice.

He wasn't saying anything, just studying her face in silence.

"Ed?" Winry asked in confusion, getting a bit worried. "Are you okay?"

He still didn't say anything sadly just looking at her with a bored face. The girl wanted to groan out in frustration but she was curious. What was he going to do? Ed never just stood silently, not moving a single muscle. Even if it meant to fidget just a little.

A hand of soft flesh and bone met Winry's left cheek, her mind becoming more scrambled. _What is he doing_ , she thought almost desperate to know.

Without warning, Ed was leaning down a bit because he isn't much taller and kissing her, not a word spoken. His metal hand eventually made its way up to her other cheek as well.

Winry was absolutely _stunned_. _Frozen_. And of course confused. Who wouldn't be?! Her childhood friend, Edward Elric, a boy... man of many words, was kissing her without any warning.

If she could shrug she probably would, but she just wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed back.

What felt like minutes were actually seconds in the moment. But the moment that was probably wasn't as long as thought because it was broken when the door was opened.

"Brother the food i— _oh_." If Al had a mouth, it would have been wide open. But his armor didn't cover a jaw.

Edward and Winry hopped away from each other, their faces turning different shades of red.

"A-Al!" Ed stammered, looking at his brother almost thankfully.

"Its not what it looks like!" Winry confirmed frantically, though it was exactly what it looks like.

Snickers echoed out the armor of Alphonse, the boy looking between both Winry and Ed. "You guys want me to leave or?"

"Nope Al! You were just in time!" Edward said tensely and embarrassingly. "I've gotta go... uh... roam!" The boy marched out the room quickly.

"Ed—" Winry's call for him was cut short when the door downstairs was closed. She ran to her window only to see the boy bolting top speed. "I've never seen him run that fast in my entire life."

Alphonse walked up beside Winry and snickered saying, "My brother can save towns, fight homoncluli, do alchemy, but can't say anything about kissing a girl."

She couldn't help but laugh at that, watching as Ed became a tiny blonde dot.

"Soooo... are you going to tell me what happened?" Al asked curiously, looking down at the grass the sun shone on.

"He kissed me." Winry said bluntly, looking at him from the side of her eye.

"Awe thats not interesting."

"You expected a love story?" Winry sarcastically asked, turning her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Kind of," Al admitted. "Not everyday my brother kisses a girl. Matter of fact... you're his first!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Winry mutters dangerously, causing Al to wave his hands.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

She sighed, turning back to the grass fields. "Can you go get your brother? I want to talk to him."

...

Footsteps padded softly on the lush grass beside the river's shore, kicking a rock now and then.

"Usually its Al here," Edward muttered a bit nostaglic. "Guess I took his place."

It was rare when Ed would just kick a rock because he was thinking about him and Winry. Usually he'd just be sitting down, thinking about her well being. But right now his face was tinted red and the rock seemed to be the only thing letting him think straight.

Nevermind his mind was just as scrambled as before.

"uGHHH. This shouldn't be that hard dammit!" He stretched his arms in front of him as if they had an answer. "That was a dumb move Elric. A dumb move."

He started to pace back and forth and back and forth, frustrated. "I can do alchemy but I can't figure out why I kissed a girl?!"

Dammit. For the love of. Ed sighed as he sat down, leaning over to his knees with folded arms as he watched the river current.

He must have fallen asleep because when he heard the shouting of armor and clanking running toward him, the sun was past its highest point.

Ed stood up and dusted the dirt off his clothes, sticking his hands in his pants pockets.

The silhouette of armor rose above the hill before clambering down to him. It was Al of course and when the boy stopped in front of him, Ed could tell he was looking at him smugly.

"Winry wants to talk to you." Al stated with a slight tease in his voice. "You shouldn't keep a lady waiting."

"How the hell did you even know I was here?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If I came to the river maybe you would too." Al informed like the answer was _that_ obvious. "So I checked."

"Al its been about an hour where did you go first?"

"Into town," he admitted miserably.

Ed sighed and nodded toward the Rockbell house. "Lets go."

Al nodded, walking behind his brother to the path of the house.

...

The house was right in front of Edward, therefore Winry was there too. Second thoughts clouded his head but he took a deep breath and sighed. No turning back now.

He took a step forward onto the stairs, walking upward slowly. Al was following, probably smugly.

With a sigh, Edward walked up to the door and opened it.

Luckily, no one was on the other side. A chance to run up to his guest room and lock himself in it.

He took a step into the house only to have his right wrist grabbed and pulled.

He instantly shouted and started to struggle in Winry's grasp, the sound of Al chuckling fading as she started to basically drag him upstairs.

"WINRY THE HELL LET ME GO." Edward shouted as he kept pulling but she wasn't letting go until they got to her room.

She slung him in and entered before closing the door. "Sit on the bed or get the wrench."

Ed was on the bed in an instant, Winry walking over and standing in front of him.

"Well?" She asked, tapping her foot.

He glanced away and said, "I don't know."

"Edward it can't be hard just to tell me why you kissed me."

"You act like its easy."

"Ed. You fight people for a _living_!"

"No I don't!" He sighed as he stared up at her. "Winry I don't know why I kissed you it just happened."

"Edward. Elric." Winry took a deep breath and sat beside him. "I don't know why you kissed me but I think we both know. But we don't think thats it."

Ed started to look anywhere but the girl as he stated, "I think its because I was whoosy because you were fixing my automail."

"Don't even try it." Winry mutters. "I didn't even connect your nerves to anything. I was just fixing it. Next excuse."

"Maybe I was just tired. I did fall asleep by the river," Ed muttered, hoping she'll take that.

"Next."

"Dammit Winry I don't know." He started to rub the forehead.

She shrugged and stood up, looking at him as if waiting for him. He stood up slowly and glanced at her before walking toward the door.

When he opened it, his patience drained.

Al was sitting there listening in, the armor falling back in surprise and a short "oof" escaping him.

"Alphonse..." Edward and Winry muttered, their eyes twitching and their faces dark with angry smiles.

"Uh... gotta go!" Al jumped up and bolted, running downstairs and out the house.

"YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY." Ed and Win raced after them, wrenchd in one pair of hands and fists in the other.

...

 ** _OOF that ends my fanfic youcanleavenow._**


End file.
